


【GGAD】未能成真的新年愿望

by Appleginny



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleginny/pseuds/Appleginny
Summary: 不要被标题骗了，不是刀新年快乐~
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	【GGAD】未能成真的新年愿望

“罗丝默塔，这里可要比往年冷清多了。”三把扫帚的顾客朝柜台里的人举杯示意。

“唉，都过年了才这样。”正在指点酒杯自动清洗的女士叹气说，“还都是你们这些熟客。”她朝着店里零零散散的几位客人努了努嘴。“也是没办法，今年大家伙儿明显更喜欢另外一边。”

她口中的“另外一边”指的是猪头酒吧。五月份大战过后，这个曾经门可罗雀的小酒馆中了邪一般地火了起来。不仅门口从早到晚不间断地排起了等待进店的长队，甚至每天晚上打烊的时候都会有热心人士来帮忙清理打扫，就算是店主人明言拒绝也无法打消他们的热情分毫。

“我说，你们几个回学校告诉你们其他的伙伴们：就算你们把整个酒吧都翻新一遍也我也不会挂念你们任何好，甭想让我对你们感恩戴德。”酒吧老板粗暴地说。

“没事没事，邓布利多先生。”刚刚把一棵圣诞树安置在角落里面的学生脸上还挂着汗，他用手随意擦了擦，“我们只是想做些事情表达我们对邓布利多教授的爱。圣诞快乐，邓布利多先生！”

小崽子们和他们做的事情一样蠢，阿不福思心想。他无比反感被别人用姓氏称呼：对于绝大部分人来说，这短短几个音节似乎已经被那个他们眼中每个毛孔都散发阳光的伟大白巫师打上了独家烙印，而自己则是个可有可无的附赠品，大家只是看中看重了他姓名中的后缀才来勉强施舍他一些生意。

他并不需要，不管是这个被厄运诅咒的姓氏还是人们施舍的生意——如果可以选择，他十分乐意和妹妹一起拥有一个随便什么不起眼的其他姓氏，只要不是邓布利多；而且，他环顾了一下猪头酒吧，这里也分毫不像他习惯的样子。

除了门口被钉在招牌上的猪头标志依旧在圣诞前夕的风雪中吱呀作响——那些小鬼头似乎决定在酒吧地标上保留最后一点对于自己的尊重——之外，酒吧的一切都不一样了。屋子里的羊膻味全部消失了：进屋的客人们总会在用餐过后主动施一个清洁咒，连着桌椅碗碟刀叉全都清理得干干净净，这让作为酒吧主人的他很受冒犯；桌子上的蜡烛早被人偷偷替换成了霍格沃茨礼堂中相同的款式——或许他应该向霍格沃茨的现任校长女士提醒一下有关学生偷窃的纪律问题；窗户和石头地面被清理得一尘不染，扎眼的阳光刺进了房间，过于明亮的环境仿佛将整个酒吧的基调都改变了一般让他浑身不自在。

更令他恼火的是原来的猪头酒吧是三教九流形形色色的人驻足的地方，虽然他也算受自己的哥哥所托，但是观察窥探人们藏在斗篷下、兜帽里或者是纱布后面的秘密是个很有意思的消遣。但是现在他失去了这些有趣的顾客：他们被各种着装千篇一律的得体又无聊的人取代。霍格莫德周末则更是糟糕：叽叽喳喳围着各色围巾的学生们充斥着整个酒馆，阿不福思不用多么关注他们就能摸清楚他们谈论的话题，将他们一眼看穿：无非是作业、魁地奇、无聊的八卦，还有——哦，还有他那伟大的哥哥，亘古不变的话题。

阿不福思起初无声地抗议过，他拒绝在菜单上对新兴的消费群体做出任何妥协：三把扫帚和帕笛芙夫人茶馆会隔三岔五推出一些新品或促销，阿不福思不仅没有效仿，甚至还把学生们最喜爱的黄油啤酒涨价到了两西可十五纳特，但这并未影响销量。他同时拒绝换掉擦拭杯子的旧抹布，满心希望脏兮兮的杯子能起到驱散小鬼头的作用——去酒吧还要带自己的杯子不会是什么愉快的经历——结果却得到了免费帮助自己洗干净了所有容器的劳动力。

毫无疑问从五月份开始猪头酒吧就成为了霍格莫德最热门的去处，这并非酒吧主人盲目自信：罗丝默塔和帕笛芙夫人六月中旬曾经结伴到这边作客，并且表示许多年来即使是她们那里也很少见到这么多人——然后那种火爆就持续到了现在。尽管两位同行向自己表达了祝贺，阿不福思依旧享受不起来这种吵吵闹闹的生活。他年纪大了，他想，那些叽叽喳喳的孩子和他差了将近一百岁，他真的没有任何和他们交流沟通的欲望。

小店爆火的唯一好处似乎是他不再需要担心钱的问题，他完全不需要出租二楼的房间就能获得足够的钱——当然，以现在这种混乱的情况，住进来的人也一定是伟大白巫师的头号支持者们——想象一下一整个楼层的哈利·波特和埃菲亚斯·多吉们，那真是可怕，阿不福思每想到这里就不由自主地打个冷颤，他还不想被烦死。阿利安娜的画像可以有个更安静的环境。可除此之外，再多的金加隆对他也没有任何用处：他没有什么花钱的爱好，更没有亲戚后辈继承他的财产。

临近圣诞节和新年，学生们的拜访更加变本加厉。除了那几个扛了一整棵圣诞树又费力把它安置好的学生，至少还有其他四五打学生捧着包装好的礼物来祝阿不福思圣诞快乐——但无一例外都被他冷言冷语地拒绝了。

“好好，圣诞快乐。如果你们这么喜欢听这句话——”他把毛手毛脚的学生们挡在柜台外，“礼物就免了，平安夜和圣诞节你们也别过来。放假，不开门。”

但他最后还是拗不过在平安夜大雪中依旧排队等待的顾客们，嘟嘟囔囔地打开了大门并且给每个在雪中等候已久的人分了一份免费的热汤。“因为今天过节，”他瓮声瓮气地说，“不要想着以后也有免费的东西。”

半大的孩子们很容易将一次性的善意当成习惯般的理所应当，因此即使阿不福思早早张贴出了新年夜不开张的消息，依旧有一批孩子裹着厚厚的围巾和帽子等在了店外。“真拿你们没办法，”阿不福思不得已又一次下楼开了门，“你们早吃完早走，我可不想再把店开到半夜。”

但是好像没有什么人听见他的话语，除了少部分人坐坐就离开了之外，其他人似乎打定主意要在这里待到跨年——阿不福思在心里咒骂自己的愚蠢：他早该想到的，有些事情有第一次就会有第二次。或许早在圣诞节的时候他就不该心软。

“老糊涂梅林，我这个老人的新年愿望不过是能和阿利安娜的画像简简单单地过个清净的一天，你要是还会可怜一下我这把历经苦难的老骨头就帮忙把这些碍眼的顾客都赶走。”阿不福思一边心不在焉地用脏抹布擦拭着玻璃杯一边腹诽着。

然后他听到了有人推门进来的铃铛声——是的，无聊的孩子们还在门口挂了一只叮叮当当令人生厌的圣诞铃铛，说是这样能增添节日气氛，他当然懒得拆除——“唉，新来的那个——没看到门口的标志吗？已经打烊了，早点回家吧。”

“阿不福思先生——”来人的声音有些熟悉，同时他听到店内的顾客似乎不约而同地抽了一口冷气，然后是各种带着惊呼和八卦的窃窃私语。他抬头，看到了黑框眼镜、头顶伤疤的哈利·波特在和他打招呼。

“是你啊，波特。”阿不福思没好气地打招呼，“你来晚了，我这里早关门了，即使是救世主也没有特权——”他气哼哼地说，“而且你似乎带来了更多试图进店的顾客。都过年了我这把老骨头还是不得安宁。”他指的是刚刚又围拢过来在店门口探头探脑的人群。

正在接受傲罗训练、比半年前显得成熟许多的哈利·波特看穿了阿不福思烦恼般地笑了笑，随即他转身朝店里的顾客们说：“朋友们，比起一个热热闹闹的新年夜，我想邓布利多先生更想休几天假。”

不得不说，救世主的面子很大。酒吧里的顾客开始起身告辞，不一会儿店里就只剩下他和哈利二人。

“新年夜不和朋友们出去或和你小女朋友约会，到我这里来做什么？”阿不福思开口问道。

哈利坦诚地耸了耸肩，“被拉去加班，还有事情没有处理完。”

“那你到我这里来做什么——猪头酒吧违法经营了吗？正好，我早就想退休去放羊了。”

“并不是酒吧相关的事情。甚至也不是很关于您的事情 …… ”哈利有些磕磕绊绊地说，他似乎在斟酌用词：“我们找到了一幅刻着邓布利多教授名字的画像，想来问问您介不介意接收它。”

阿不福思的表情仿佛见了摄魂怪一般：“阿不思·邓布利多的画像？你确定你们没有搞错？”

“阿不思·邓布利多的画像？你确定你们没有搞错？”金斯莱皱了皱眉头，又和哈利交换了一个怀疑的眼神，然后回过头对着出现在壁炉火焰里面胡子拉碴的脸质疑道。

“千真万确，我们尝试了各种显形咒，它没有任何变化。”对面的人说。

哈利也感觉这事情过于蹊跷，他们花了一些时间来确认这位奥地利魔法部官员身份的真实性：对方的的确确是本人，而且也不像中了夺魂咒的样子。上任半年的魔法部部长带着傲罗办公室的人紧急地开了一个简短的会议，随即决定派哈利和罗恩去欧洲大陆将这个物件带回英国。

哈利和罗恩与其他在场的奥地利傲罗们对着画像实施了更加精细的检查。画像有着很朴素甚至普通的外观：看起来并不算名贵的木制画框、质地尚可的画布、底部用永久墨水写着阿不思·邓布利多的字样——那不是哈利熟悉的细细长长的字体。可除了外观以外，这幅画像从各个角度来讲都极不正常：其存在本身就很不合常理。照理说在格林德沃被关进纽蒙迦德堡之前国际巫师联合会和各国魔法部是对这座城堡尽力做过检查的——而这幅画像从无孔不入的探测下存活了下来，这让所有意识到这一点的巫师都惊出了一身冷汗。

不幸中的万幸是他们终于检测出这幅画像被咒语保护并隐藏在城堡里的时间远早于一九四五年——这么说并不是战败后的黑巫师在监管人员的眼皮底下搞出了花样，这多多少少算是一个安慰。但是空荡荡的画布仍是让巫师们对其心存疑虑：不论是谁礼貌的问好都无法获得画像的半点回应，甚至是罗恩和哈利——这两个在外人眼中是邓布利多两位得意门生的呼喊也不能使画布上出现任何人影。魔法检测给出了否定的答案，但他们仍然不敢完全排除这是黑巫师为了捉弄人们留下的陷阱的可能。

“说不定是格林德沃早期搜集来的画像，然后用黑魔法把他厌恶的对手从画布上抹除了。”有人猜测。

逻辑对不上，哈利直觉这不是真相，但他也不好把自己的猜测公诸于众。于是只好含糊答应奥地利魔法部将画像先暂时带回英国保管，并去拜访挂在霍格沃茨校长室的另一幅肖像询问建议。

“我亲爱的孩子，你看起来有许多顾虑。”校长座椅后面最大的肖像中藏在半月形镜片后的蓝眼睛慈祥地望着哈利，这让他觉得自己的思想无处遁形。

哈利向其他的校长道了歉，随即用闭耳塞听咒封闭了他们的感官。“不好意思，邓布利多教授。”哈利觉得自己不能再踌躇下去，略显莽撞地开了口。“我想询问您一些关于格林德沃的事情。”

哈利看见一向敏锐的校长脸上出现了一瞬间的失神，随即老人低声道：“米勒娃和我说过纽蒙迦德被人侵入过，我想那应该是伏地——”

“不仅是这个，”哈利知道打断会略显失礼，但是他必须在丧失勇气之前把话说完：“奥地利魔法部来消息说他们在整理 …… 整理遗物时发现纽蒙迦德堡里有一幅保存了很久的您的画像 …… 我们做过检查了，它不像什么黑魔法物件，而且上面的魔法似乎保证了只有城堡的主人去世后它才能被找到 …… 我们想问问您那幅画像是不是真的——毕竟我们怎么看它都是一块空画布——以及如果是真的您想怎么处置它。”

哈利将信息与疑问一并倒出来，却又打心里嫌弃自己的笨嘴拙舌，什么叫怎么处置？难道邓布利多教授还能说让他们把画像抬到校长室里自己天天看着不成？

邓布利多的画像沉吟了一会儿，随即开口了，嗓音略微沙哑：“的确是有过那么一幅画像，至于我想它被安置在哪里 …… ”他又停顿了一下，“如果你愿意帮我这个忙，哈利，你可以去猪头酒吧，问问阿不福思介不介意给安娜的画像寻个伴儿。”

“事情就是这样。”哈利终于把事情的来龙去脉向猪头酒吧的老板解释清楚——阿不福思手里的酒杯微微颤抖，看起来随时有破碎的危险。“邓布利多先生？”

“不要那么称呼我！”灰色头发和胡须的老人朝他嚷道。“也别想让我同意他那个无礼的要求，他要是真想陪着安娜早干什么去了！他想得美，让我接手一个被那个魔鬼藏了那么久的东西——”他愤恨地朝炉火里啐了一口：“他休想！”

哈利不知道说些什么，自己曾经的经历让他有那么一些能理解阿不福思的感受，但这不代表他觉得阿不福思做得对。可话又说回来，正如当时的赫敏劝不动自己一样，他也很难想到什么办法劝动阿不福思。哈利不想直视愤怒得吹胡子瞪眼睛的阿不福思，他的目光在房间中游荡，然后落在了房间内最显眼的装饰上：一棵装饰得十分独特的圣诞树。

“那是给你哥哥的圣诞礼物，是吗？”哈利平静地问，目光仍然死死地锁在圣诞树上，那上面没有挂任何彩球——全都是厚厚的羊毛袜，其中不少缀着星星月亮的图案。“圣诞节过了，您还没有拆掉圣诞树。”

“那是因为我懒得撤掉它——而且那些袜子全都是给多比的！全都是！”

哈利直视着阿不福思的眼睛：“那好吧。既然我没有成功说服——我得抓紧时间回去问一问邓布利多教授的画像，看看他还有什么其他的安排。新年快乐，祝您新一年心想事成 …… 再见。”随即他戴上了帽子和手套，转身离开。

他还没有完全推开门，就听到身后传来一声咒骂。

“好吧，波特——大过年的你也少跑几趟。我勉强同意了——”

哈利转过身冲阿不福思露出了一个微笑。

“你最好赶在我改主意之前把那该死的画像拿过来——我的好脾气可是很容易消失的！”

我的好脾气可是很容易消失的，阿不福思盯着空空如也的画布，心里对哥哥的怒火又涨了涨。波特行动果然很快，从前一天晚上自己同意到第二天早晨就把画像送来，他和妹妹安安稳稳度过一天的愿望又一次被打破。

而现在，他怀疑阿不思联合波特一起在玩他，故意在新年第一天给他不痛快，嘲笑他这个没什么用处却活到了最后的人。是啊，大名鼎鼎受人景仰的阿不思·邓布利多、将世界搅得天翻地覆的盖勒特·格林德沃、不知道写了多少本畅销书的巴希达·巴沙特、还有被大半个家庭呵护着长大的小阿利安娜，最后都没活过自己这个最不起眼的人，真是可笑。

“三分钟。”阿不福思冷冰冰地说，“阿不思。否则我就把你扔进壁炉的火里。”他在阿利安娜的房间里，肖像中的妹妹噙着泪摇了摇头。

他的话似乎没有起作用，时间一分一秒地过去，画布依旧是深灰色、没有任何动静。“十秒钟——我说到做到——五秒——”他恶狠狠地对着画布喊——然后，他看见了。

先是赤褐色的发梢，然后是头和身子——这真是最诡异的景象，画像外灰发苍苍满脸皱纹的阿不福思和画像内满脸歉意的年轻的十八岁模样的他的哥哥。

“捉弄我很好玩是不是？大白天让我像个傻子一样盯着一个空画布——你倒是说话啊！你忽悠学生为你卖命时候的口才呢？”

画像中的阿不思满脸通红，但是仍然没有开口解释。阿不福思怒火中烧，对着画像举起了拳头——

“住手。”一个熟悉但是他绝不想听第二遍的声音说，“阿不思不出来的原因是我。”

看清楚画布里面的第二张脸之后，阿不福思毫不犹豫地将高举的拳头砸了下去。金发的人一边躲闪一边试图推开另外的人，但赤发的人稳稳地站着，纹丝不动。

画布肉眼可见地塌了一块，“阿不思——”画像中没有受伤的人惊呼，而令一个人鼻骨断裂，鲜血汩汩地从伤口流下，和一百年前一样。金发的少年试图施咒帮阿不思治疗，但是受伤的人执拗地躲开了，只是简单地擦拭了两下伤口。

“阿不思——你必须解释清楚——”阿不福思气得发狂，“波特小子说他问了你另一幅画像，把画像放在这里是你的主意，你是不是想诚心气死我和安娜？”

“阿不思他——”

“你闭嘴！”阿不福思大吼，他此刻只恨自己没有把魔杖拿在手边——平和的生活惯坏了他，他不该这么松懈，不该忘记战时随时备好魔杖的习惯的——“阿不思你自己说话！你又不是哑巴！”

“另一幅画像中的我的确只知道这幅画像里有我自己，它一开始是一幅单人画像。”年轻的阿不思用平静的语气说，“知道这幅画像秘密的人只有一个半——”他目光极快地向旁边瞥了一眼，“——和这个画像中的我。这幅画像中的我无法和另一幅画像取得任何联系——我想假若我自己知道，我会宁可它被当作黑魔法物件被魔法部销毁掉。”

“算你识趣。”阿不福思说，他的胸口仍然剧烈起伏着。“我会叫波特小子这么做的，不劳你费心提醒。”

画像中的阿不思涨红了脸，他抬头看着墙上挂着的阿利安娜：“安娜，我很抱歉——”

“安娜也不由你费心，她在我这里几十年挺好的。”阿不福思生硬地说，随即他站起身，抄起一块干净的布料将妹妹的画像挡住，“不看他们。”阿不福思对妹妹说。但是阿利安娜的画像并不像他想象中那样听话，她抗议地拍打着画框，阿不福思又不得不把遮挡的布撤下来。

“谢谢你，安娜。”年轻的阿不思嘴角涌起一个苦涩的笑，这表情阿不福思倒是熟悉得很，它曾无数次地出现在苍老的阿不思·邓布利多的脸上。几十年来，每次他到猪头酒吧，阿不思都会对着阿利安娜的画像露出和现在一模一样的表情，带着深深的歉意、无尽的后悔以及获得妹妹原谅救赎与自嘲。阿不福思突然想起波特半年前对自己说过的话：“他从来没有解脱 …… 从来没有 …… ‘别伤害他们，求求你 …… 冲我来吧’”。锋利的冰碴刺进了他的心，然后瞬间又化解得无影无踪，或许，或许阿不思是真心后悔着的，阿不福思想，他不止一次没有躲开自己的拳头。

阿不福思一言不发地走到桌子旁拿起自己的魔杖，又一言不发地走了回来。画像中的阿不思噙着泪，但是仍算镇定地盯着他的魔杖末端，似乎在估量阿不福思直接念一个“火焰熊熊”的可能性。一旁的盖勒特则是警惕地看着他：“你要是直接毁了画像也算是遂了我的意，能和阿不思一起——”

阿不福思施了两个无声的修复咒，一个对准画布、一个对准阿不思流血的鼻子。

金发的少年挑了挑眉毛：“虽然我一向讨厌你，但你今天值得我一句谢——”他闭上了嘴，是画像中的阿不思动的手。

“谢谢，阿不福思。”阿不思喃喃说，“我想你也不希望新年还被过去的痛苦回忆折磨着——即使今天是画像存在的最后一天，我也知足了——画像上的保护咒语应该都已经失效，普通的火焰就可以对它造成足够的伤害。”他扯出一个勉强的微笑：“新年快乐，阿不福思、阿利安娜。”

阿不福思瞧瞧双人的画像，忽略那个金发魔鬼，阿不思的表情是矛盾的痛苦和满足；再瞧瞧墙上妹妹的单人画像，她没有出声，但是流着泪，拼命地朝房间里唯一一个实体的人摇晃着手。

“新年第一天我还不想那么心狠。”良久之后，阿不福思审判般地说，“看在你能继续每年祝安娜新年快乐的份上我就暂时放过你们——是暂时——”他强调地说，然后用魔杖将这幅画像也挂到了和妹妹画像同一面的墙上。

下一秒他就看见自己的小妹妹冲进隔壁画像和阿不思紧紧地拥抱，然后，他希望是自己的眼睛坏了，或者是脑子坏了也行：阿利安娜甚至和那个金发魔鬼也潦草地抱了抱。

很好，阿不福思嘴角抽动，悲哀地想，他的新年愿望算是彻底吹了。

“不要说奇怪的话，也不要做奇怪的事情。”他只好干巴巴地警告：“否则我真的把你们扔到你们该去的火堆里。”

**Author's Note:**

> *一家四口，阿不最老（x）  
> *文章没写到但是画像里的阿不思几十年没理过盖勒特，嗯…俩人虽然在一个画像里但是一人一边，盖儿快憋疯了


End file.
